1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an apparatus for controlling a cage of an elevator at the landing.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an elevator for high travelling height equipped in a high building or super-high building, a main rope for suspending a cage is remarkably long. Accordingly, when the cage is at a lower floor the main rope is elongated and contracted by the riding or the leaving of a passenger to vertically swing the cage even though the winding motor is held by a brake.
As the result, the passengers feel uneasy.